


SNAKE!

by GlitterCake20



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Fluff, Fun, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-27
Updated: 2017-12-27
Packaged: 2019-02-22 13:27:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 425
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13167879
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GlitterCake20/pseuds/GlitterCake20
Summary: Liam discovers a new way to piss Theo off.Quick and Short.





	SNAKE!

Imagine Liam giving Theo a fright by jumping out from behind the couch and loudly yelling "SNAKE!!", elbow bent and hand forming an imaginary snake that he pokes into Theo's face. Theo jumps and cusses and nearly rolls off the couch. Liam is so impressed that he managed to scare "The Big Bad Chimera" which he then does any chance he gets, and Theo startles EVERY FUCKING TIME! 

Once in the car while Theo was waiting for Liam to get in, but Liam had snuck up to the driver's door "SNAKE!!" Theo flinched, arms up "MOTHERFU.... LIAM!!! Fuck off will you?"

Another time in the changing room at the clothing store - Liam jabbed his hand under the door "SNAKE!!!" Theo shrieked and kicked his hand away, almost chasing him out of the store half naked.

That night in the bathroom, Liam crept in and laid down beside the bath, waiting. Once Theo was relaxed a simple snake shaped hand bopped up above the edge of the tub "SNAKE!!!" -his loud voice echoing in the small room. Splashing and gurgling ensued.

"LIAM!!! *mumbled cussing as he grabs a towel* Come here you little shit!!!" Theo hauls himself out of the tub and runs toward the kitchen where Liam is headed, slipping and skidding around the corners as he tries to maintain his balance. He comes to a halt in the lounge looking around, but no Liam. He edges toward the kitchen, erratic heartbeat detected, target confirmed. "Liaaaam, I'm gonna rip your head off" he hummed in a sing song voice, moving closer and closer to the counter but.... "SNAKE!!!!" Liam pops up from behind the counter, Theo reels back, slips and lands on his ass.

Liam drops too, curled into a ball with laughter as he watches how Theo tries to get up but he slips repeatedly in the puddle of water beneath his body. Eventually both boys are sprawled out on the floor, laughing until no sound is coming out anymore and just their shoulders are shaking, chests are wheezing. Liam is slapping the floor as if to force the words out, and the more Theo looks at him the more he laughs himself, their eyes watering with joy "Shut up I'm going to pee!" one of them manages to squeal through the fit of laughter. As the last bit of laughter dwindles from their chests they let out a long collective sigh, energy now sufficiently depleted, Theo reaches across the wet floor for Liam's hand.

"I love you, weirdo"

"I love you way more"


End file.
